headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
Finland
'Finland ' (Finnish: Suomi) is the 64th Character in Head Soccer. He made his appearance in the game in Update 5.1 along with Bulgaria on 26th April 2016. He is also a 5 Star Character in Arcade. Appearance He has red hair, that resembles red bird (Red) from angry birds. He has large black eyebrows, big round bulging eyes, and a smug grin on his face, but pale skin and ears. He has no nose, and his outline looks like an angry bird. Power Button Effect His head becomes larger, like Mon-K, and has green skin with spiky red hair that stands up, and also sprouts a pig snout similar to the minion pigs in Angry Birds. After activating his Power Button, the area around Finland explodes, sending a few small orange birds around, which don't do much to the opponent. He also takes out a slingshot and shoots the opponent. Power Shots Purple Birds Shot (Air Shot) Finland puts down a large slingshot, and loads it with 5 bluish-black birds. They shoot into the air, and 3 of them catch on fire. They dive down into different areas, and melt the opponent if hit. All 3 penguins carry a ball, but it is usually the middle one that will score the goal. Bird Shot (Ground Shot) Finland loads a blue bird into a slingshot, which slightly resembles "Flappy Bird", and shoots it at the goal. It goes a small distance in front, then flies very fast at the goal suddenly. If the opponent is hit by it, he gets surrounded by 3 eggs, which hatch into little red birds, and peck at him, stunning him for a few seconds. Big Bird Shot (Counter Attack) Finland places a slingshot, and loads a very large blue bird. It shoots into the air, and tries to fly. It then falls to the ground and spits the ball at the opponents goal. The opponent explodes if he is hit by the ball. Costume His costume in Arcade is a weird looking black mask, almost like a balaclava, with blond hair, similar to the mask of Ken Kaneki from Tokyo Ghoul, a Japanese-horror anime. It is an S rank costume. Every few seconds the tongue lashes out, and eats the opponent if he/she is near. It is called the One-Eyed-Ghoul Mask. Unlock Requirements (Very Hard) Clear Death Mode with 30 Characters or pay 6,300,000 points to unlock him, which can be considered one of the hardest of the game. Collage Click here to go to the Collage of Finland. Trivia * Finland is situated in Northeastern Europe and shares borders with Russia, Sweden and Norway. * Finland is the 25th European character in the game. * The reason he has an Angry Bird power shot is because there is a very famous mobile phone game made by Finnish company Rovio Entertainment with the same name. * He is the 3rd Nordic country in the game, the others are Sweden and Denmark. * Along with Colombia, Finland is the only character who's power shots set the stadium on fire. Category:Characters Category:Characters from Update 5.1 Category:European Characters Category:Characters with Power Button Effects Category:Characters with Multiple Power Shots Category:Characters that Own a Standard Costume Category:Non-Human Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Red Haired Characters Category:Black Eyed Characters Category:Referenced Characters